


steak, rare, and a bottle of vintage type A

by casual_distance



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Fluff, M/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s on his last leg, starving and unable to find food, when a strange blue-eyed man comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steak, rare, and a bottle of vintage type A

Dean had not eaten in three days and it was starting to show. His steps were sluggish, feet dragging on the ground, the one arm he had left dangling uselessly by his side. His head wobbled on his neck embarrassingly enough, but that was what happened when you went without fresh meat for so long.

Dean sighed, the sound bubbling out of his throat with a fleshy gurgle. Next to him Sam grunted and bumped into his shoulder, causing Dean’s weight to shift. He stumbled over his own feet and bumped into the guy next to him, a dark haired fellow who had joined Dean’s group only a week ago.

The guy groaned on impact and stumbled a few steps before catching his balance. He nudged at Dean from where Dean hadn’t been able to get himself back upright quickly enough. As Dean struggled to his feet, the man squinted at him through his one remaining eye. The black-turned-white of his pupil was constricted tight and ringed by a bright blue iris. He tilted his head and grunted at Dean in question.

Dean groaned back, shuffling forward to catch up with Sam. He lifted a shoulder in response. The man’s shoulders heaved with a sigh, and he trudged ahead of both Dean and Sam. He must have had fresh meat fairly recently because his steps were slightly more coordinated. Despite the missing eye, he also had both arms and legs, though his guts hung from his stomach and trailed along behind him.

Dean watched him wistfully, remembering what it was like to be so whole. He’d lost his arm not that long ago, but the impact it had on his ability to get meat had been immediately apparent. It didn’t help that fresh meat was growing scarcer by the day. 

Dean lost track of the man in the crowds and focused on paying attention to Sammy’s location. His dad had put him in charge of Sammy’s care a long time ago, and Dean didn’t see reason to stop even give their change in situation.

It was another three days before Dean saw the blue-eyed man again, and both Dean and Sam’s health had suffered further from the lack of food. The crowd they were with had thinned considerably as members of the group had fallen apart or lost the last bit of strength keeping them going, suffering from the lack of food just as Sam and Dean were.

The man’s guts had been ripped off and a short piece dangled by his hips, but in his hands was an arm- a fairly fresh one by the smell of it. He pushed his way through the crowds, snarling and grunting as others just as hungry as Dean tried to take away his prize. The man bit fingers and snapped at faces until he managed to make his way to Dean, where he held the arm out and waited for Dean to take it. Next to him Sam watched, eyes gaping wide with his missing eyelids.

When Dean hesitated, the man smiled at him- at least Dean assumed he smiled; the man had no lips, but the taut skin of his cheeks pulled back, wrinkling around his eyes. Dean took the arm and bit off one of the fingers, nearly moaning with relief at the taste of meat. It wasn’t the freshest Dean had ever had, but it was damn good considering how long it had been since he’d had food to eat. Dean held the hand out to Sam, who took his own bite, and the two of them shared the arm while the man- Cas, according to the nametag still pinned to his ratty blue vest- smiled brightly at them both, clearly pleased with himself.

A week later Cas brought them each a foot. Dean watched Sam devour his before he ate his own. Cas continued to beam at them with his lipless smile.

Cas wandered with them for a few weeks before he got separated. The food he had brought them in the past had helped, and Dean and Sam were able to break away from the group and hunt on their own. They found a small compound of meat that had hidden away and that fell easily to their combined hunting efforts, so they made a home in one of the nearby buildings.

Nearly a month later when they finally saw him again, Cas had lost an arm and was listing sideways, black ichor and blood discoloring his side. He wandered at the tail-end of another large group, falling further and further behind, clearly struggling, and unable to get food on his own any more. Dean waited until the large group had disappeared around a corner before he lurched over to Cas, stumbling in his path. He jerked away, blinking blearily at Dean before recognizing him.

Dean groaned at him and turned to lead him to where he and Sam had hidden themselves near the compound. Dean looked back to check on Cas and saw that he had not followed. Dean turned and moaned at him again until he finally began lurching after Dean. He led Cas through the streets, checking carefully that they weren’t being followed, before finally ducked into his and Sam’s hiding place.

When Cas stumbled and fell as he tried to squeeze through the small opening, Dean wrapped clumsy fingers around his arm and helped him back to his feet. He led Cas to the meat that he and Sam had killed just a few days prior and moaned in invitation, lifting a half-eaten arm up. Cas fell on it, tearing into it hungrily. Dean preened, glad to finally be able to return the favor.

Cas didn’t leave this time. For a few weeks, Dean and Sam brought him meat, and when Cas was strong enough, they showed him the compound they had found. He helped them hunt, and when they had exhausted that supply, Cas came with them when they moved on. 

A year later found them still wandering together, the three of them. Dean had lost his guts along the way. Sam had lost an arm, joining Dean and Cas in their one-armedness. Cas had lost more of the flesh on his face, but no other limbs. Thankfully they all three kept both their legs and feet. 

When they found a new meat compound, Cas scouted for a near-by hiding place while Dean and Sam hunted for the next few nights’ meals. Sam helped him drag in their catch and then retreated while Dean approached Cas.

Cas looked up, smiling that strange lipless smile Dean had grown so fond of. Dean moaned a greeting and ducked his head. Cas moaned back and stepped forward to nudge Dean’s arm where he had hidden it behind his back. Dean brought his hand out to show his offering to Cas. Cas stared at it, tilting his head to the side. Dean pushed his hand out at Cas and groaned in question. Cas looked up at him finally and nodded jerkily, taking Dean’s gift from him and shuffling over to press against his side. Dean beamed back and watched as Cas bit into the brains with a contented moan. Dean shifted his weight and flung his arm around Cas’s shoulders.

Behind them, Sam made a gagging noise and Dean found it in himself to still flick his brother off even as they traded grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from [Gena Showalter’s _Alice in Zombieland_](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/675242-yeah-okay-you-re-right-i-was-having-dinner-with-zombie), which I have not read, but found on a google search for zombie quotes. :p
> 
> After I started posting my trope stories, I was beyond thrilled to find out this one would be posted on Halloween. Can’t beat that for timing!
> 
> **So, since this is the last trope fic, I just wanted to thank everyone who’s read, kudoed, and commented. It means the world to me to know that people have enjoyed them and taken something away from them. :)**
> 
> I have [a masterpost on tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/post/132294992973/30-cheesy-tropes-masterpost) that lists all the trope fics and the timestamps written for some of them.
> 
> I doubt I will be posting anything to AO3 during November since my focus is going to be on my [NaNo fic](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/casualdistance/novels), but I’m going to post some ficlets and abandoned fics on [my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/). I also have a few things I’m going to try to get edited so I can start posting again in December.
> 
> Good luck to anyone who is doing NaNoWriMo! May you hit 50k! :)  
> If you need support or just want a writing buddy, feel free to [reach out to me](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/casualdistance/novels)!


End file.
